


Heart of Fire

by Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname



Category: Ashley purdy/Andy Biersack - Fandom
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, andy biersacks eyebrows mention, dom andy, sub Reader, sub ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname/pseuds/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname
Summary: You are the backstage assistant, and you are making your normal rounds after the show to see if the band needs anything. Andy needs you to help him with.... something...Literally the first thing I've written on here and first smut too. Just tell me if you have for another work or if you have any suggestions.





	1. always time for ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy always has time for ash, especially after a show.

Andy rushed off the stage, his throat sore from singing for so long. He grabbed a water bottle, and quickly emptied it, tossing the trash into the trashcan at the end of the hall. 

"Hey Andy, you busy?" Ashley called to him. He smiled. He always had time for Ash.  
"Yeah, Ash, what's up?" He turned the corner and they nearly ran into each other. He smiled again as Ashley blushed.  
"I-... I wanted to run this new melody by you." He says, suddenly very shy and quiet. Andy nods, a smirk crossing his face at the other man's awkwardness.  
"Sure. Wanna go to one of the dressing rooms? It's kinda loud out here. And.. less private..." Andy said the last part a whisper as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Ashley's pretty face. Ashley smiled and nodded, seeming eager. Andy took his hand and led him to an empty room so that if anyone came looking for them, they wouldn't be interrupted. He quickly pulled his keys he had been given at the beginning of their stay out an unlocked the door. Ashley went to sit on the couch, watching andy's lean figure as he closed the automatic-locking door. He turned to Ashley, leaning back against the door silently. Ashley shivered as one of Andy's nipples came into view from his open leather jacket. They'd flirted before, even kissed, but never gotten much farther than that to Ashley's dismay.  
“Umm….. so….” Ashley stuttered. He couldn't think straight. Andy came and sat next to him, a few feet away, reclining into the corner of the couch with his legs crossed. He smiled and stared at Ash.  
“You gonna play?” Andy said, a hint of humor in his voice. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Ash picked up his guitar. Ash looked at him, hesitating before playing the notes he had memorized. He became entranced by his guitar, completely lost to the world, so much so that he hadn't noticed when Andy moved to sit right next to him, their thighs nearly touching. He looked up slightly and yelped when he saw that Andy was so close. Andy smiled, reaching up and brushing another stray strand of hair from Ashley’s face. Ash blushed, looking down, but Andy grabbed his chin with his finger and thumb and pulled Ashley’s face to look at him.  
“Don't hide from me, baby. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful.” Andy said quietly, looking straight into Ash’s eyes as he brought their lips together. Ashley was shocked, each kiss still startling him. Andy brought his other hand up to cup around Ashley's cheek, slowly and comfortingly stroking his jawline.  
Ashley put his guitar on the ground, not breaking the kiss. He brought his hands up an put them around andy’s neck, pulling Andy on top of him. Andy took the hint an started to slowly grind against Ashley, smirking against Ashley's lips when he felt how hard they both were. Andy slid his hand slowly between them to tease Ashley’s shirt up an over his head. He slid his hands over Ashley’s stomach, feeling his muscles sliding under his hands. He slowly made his way to the hem of Ash’s pants, pulling them down slightly. He pulled back and smiled when Ashley whimpered.  
“No, I think it's your turn to start doing something. Get on your knees. Now.” Andy commanded, Ashley immediately following his orders. Andy took off his leather jacket, tossing it to the middle of the room where Ashley's shirt lay, discarded for the time being. Andy started undoing his belt, pulling off his pants in one quick, fluid movement. Ashley’s eyes grew wide at the large bulge in Andy’s gray briefs.  
“Hey!” Andy yelled, slapping Ash softly on the cheek when he reached for andy. “You do what I say and nothing more, you do not cum until I allow you to, and you do not touch yourself until I say you can, got it?” Ashley nodded, a look of fear on his face. Andy saw his expression and ran his hand through Ash’s long hair, smiling. “You really want me, don't you baby?”  
Ashley whined, looking up at Andy with bedroom eyes. Andy smiled wider and nodded at Ashley, giving him the permission he had been yearning for. Ashley slowly gripped the hem of Andy’s briefs and pulling them down. He stared in awe at Andy’s hard cock, gleaming with precum. He looked at Andy again, asking silent permission. Andy nodded again, an Ashley slowly took the hard cock into his hands, licking up and down his length before sliding his tongue over the slit. Andy tensed, his fists clenching at the feeling of pleasure. Ashley slowly took more of Andy’s member into his mouth before bottoming out. He pulled back, curling his tongue around Andy’s dick as he deepthroated it, Andy stifling moans.  
With one hand around Andy’s dick, he slid his other hand slowly towards his own painfully hard member. He slipped his hand into his pants, accidentally moaning at the sudden pleasure.  
Andy opened his eyes an glared down at his sub, the fury of being disobeyed plain in his face. He pulled Ashley up by his hair, pushing him down onto the couch. Ashley was terrified now. He stared at Andy, unsure of what his punishment would be, or how severe. Andy just glared at him.  
“Pants. Off.” Andy growled, still standing where he had been. Ashley quickly threw off his pants, not wanting to anger the dom more. Andy still glaring at him, told him to flip onto his stomach. He obeyed, turning over and getting on his hands and knees. Andy brought his hand down softly but firmly between Ashley’s shoulderblades, making the man yelp and fall with his shoulders on the couch.  
“Bad boys need punishing, Ash. I think some spankings are in order for you, you rebellious little slut.” Andy growled. Without warning, Andy brought his hand down hard on Ashley’s ass, making him yelp again, his ass stinging. “I think 10 should do it.” He said, bringing his hand down again, a little softer this time.


	2. Wanna help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangit andy why are you so persuasive?

Making your normal, after-show rounds, you check each room to make sure everything is in order. CC had wanted a box of pop tarts, which happened to be on hand thanks to the past band that had stayed here. Jinxx was fine, and Jake needed more makeup wipes. Andy and Ashley weren’t in their rooms. 

“They probably went to a bar or something,” CC told me when I asked him if the knew where they were. It was time to check the rest of the rooms to make sure they were clean and ready for when the next band came through.

You casually walk up to one of the empty rooms, just to make sure, and pull out your key to unlock the door. You open it to see Andy and Ashley….. Fucking to put it bluntly. You stutter, unable to move, and stare. You didn't mean to stare, but you couldn't move and neither of them had noticed your entrance. 

Andy moans, Ashley underneath him. You blush brightly as he turns slightly and catches you standing there.

“Oh umm… sorry I was just going to check the room to see if it was good for-... for next week’s guest and.. and i-” you stutter out, but andy shushes you with two words.  
“Wanna help?” You freeze more if that’s possible. Your face turns beet red, but you still can’t move. He gets up, pulling out, and Ashley whines and cries at the sudden emptiness. He makes his way over to you, completely naked, and grabs your hands as he kicks the door closed. He pulls you slowly towards the couch. He kisses you softly, his hands sliding to your waist and slightly up your shirt. He slides your shirt off, slowly, making every move torturously teasing. Ashley is on the couch still, whining.  
“Please, can I touch myself, daddy?” He asks Andy. Andy looks quickly at him and nods. Ashley moans as he strokes his large dick, and you look at Andy, realizing how much of a dom he must be to have Ashley moaning “daddy” while asking him permission to touch himself. You gain a look of both intrigue and intimidation. This is gonna be fun.  
Andy notices your look and smiles.  
“Ready for more, love?” He asks, his perfect eyebrow arched. You nod, a slow smile spreading across your lips as he kisses you stronger now. He traces your lips with his tongue and you part your lips as he curls his tongue around yours. He undoes your bra slowly, teasing it down. He sits down on the couch, pulling you with him by the seam of your pants. You sit on his lap, and he slowly grinds his aching hard erection into your thighs. The friction releases some of his pain and he moans through your deepening kisses. He moves his hands from your hips to your waist, resting them on your breasts and massaging softly. You moan softly, and he smirks. He rubs his thumbs ove your nipples, softly pinching them. You whine, and he stops.  
“I think you still have too much clothing on,” he says, smiling and lifting you off of him so you can take your pants off. You stand there, completely naked in front of Andy.  
“Well, get your sexy ass over here!” Andy commands, his hands squeezing your ass when you sit down on his lap again. His dick rubs against your most sensitive area and you moan. He watches you, sliding his hands back to your tits as he kisses your neck. He moves back slightly, smiling at the dark marks he made. He attacks your neck, biting and sucking more bruises into your skin. He makes his way down your neck to your collarbone, and down to your breasts. He licks over one nipple, pinching the other with his hand. He sucks softly and moves his free hand to his dick. He strokes softly, and you push his hand out of the way. He growls at you.  
“No, you do only what I tell you to, nothing more nothing less.” He lifts your hips up and lines his dick up with your entrance. “You ready?” He barely gives you any time to answer before he slams his hips upward, his dick thrusting deep into you.

“Andy!” you cry out, and you hear Ashley scream his name right after you as he cums all over himself. Andy growls (between moans) at Ashley.

“Did I say you could cum, slut?” Andy glares at the man. Ashley looks back, exhausted, but shakes his head no in submission.  
“N- No sir,” He says quietly, shaking as the last of his orgasms wash over him. Andy glares harder at him.  
“I'll have to punish you again later,” He says deeply, and Ashley whimpers. Andy turns back to you. “You having fun watching?” He says impatiently. He thrusts up into you, repeatedly. He settles into a rhythm, and you match it as you bob up and down. He moans, his head laying back as he loses himself to pleasure. You smile.  
You, of all people, are making Andy freaking Biersack moan. You are the reason he is getting closer to cumming. You moan loudly and cry out.  
“Please let me cum, daddy!” you say, and he merely shakes his head.  
“N- not till I do,” He says, fighting to speak. You whine but you know he’s close. You move your hips in circles, trying to get him closer. “Now!” he cries, and you both cum, shivering as your orgasms roll over you both. Andy holds onto your hips and moves you slightly up and down to ride out the last of his pleasure. You collapse on top of him, and he pulls you off of his dick an onto the couch next to him. He looks over at Ashley, who miraculously fell asleep.  
He picks up his underwear and jeans. Putting them on, he watches you, falling asleep slightly.  
“Might wanna put some clothes on before you pass out. Don't want anyone to find you like this.” He gestures to your nakedness. You smile tiredly and catch your jeans and bra as he throws them at you. He tosses you your shirt but you don't catch it, and he laughs as it covers your face. He pulls the shirt off your face and kisses you once, pulling you up to help you get dressed.  
Once you are fully clothed, he drives you home. Just before you get out, he kisses you again.  
“Same time tomorrow?” He asks, a teasing smile on his lips.  
“Sure,” you say. “Anytime you want.” He smiles. Then, for more effect, you add “daddy.”


End file.
